iPod Shuffle
by haley.erma
Summary: 10 Drabbles for 10 Songs. Competition story #1


IPod Shuffle

Go time. Don't judge me. Haven't written Naruto in forever.

**Song one: Absolutely (Story of a Girl)**

I stood back and watched him walk away from her, tears rolling down her face. Her pink hair falling into her face as she slid down onto the ground. I hated seeing her like this. That jerk, I want to kill him. I walked out and made it noticeable that I was there.

She jumped up. "N-Naruto!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. God, I love that smile. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I was looking for you, seems like I found you." I laughed. She looked down at the ground and then back up at me. Her hair was everywhere. I raised one hand and brushed it back behind her ear. "Sakura, why did you let him do this to you? I told you he was bad news."

Another tear dropped down her face. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I know, but he's gone now."

**Song two: Girlfriend (Featuring Lil' Mama) Remix**

Ino draped her arm over Shikamaru's shoulders. Giggling, she said, "Shikamaru, you are so cute when you say that things are troublesome."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and eased out of her grip. I smiled over at him, his eyes met mine and he knew I wanted to talk to him. He got up and walked over towards me. Ino's mouth dropped and I smirked. "Hn, what?"

I turned my head and looked at him. "I don't like her. She's just… Not you." I said looking back at her. She was all jumpy, and jittery.

Shikamaru smirked. "And how do you know that? Who is good for me then?" He rested his head on his hand. He gazed up at me as I stood.

I picked up my fan and leaned up against it. "Me. I'm what's good for you." I whisked away on my fan before he could reply.

**Song three: Round and Round**

Karin pushed Suigetsu away. "Stop. I can't stand this." She put her hands up to her head and walked away.

"Can't stand what? Karin, what are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked pulling her back to him. She looked at him. "Come on, sweetie, you can tell me."

Karin shrieked and pulled away. "That! That's what I can't stand! You! You are sweet one second and then a total dick the next. I can't stand going back and forth with you."

Suigetsu grabbed her arm tight. "You better watch your mouth with me, missy. Things just might end up bad on your part."

**Song four: If today was your last day**

Sasuke looked at the people around him. He was waiting for the crowd to die down so he could leave the village. He was setting out to find his brother and get rid of him for good. His teammates would be pissed but he had to do it.

He looked across the street from the alley and saw Naruto and Shikamaru at the ramen shop, Naruto laughing his head off. Shikamaru, as usual, was probably calling him troublesome. He looked the other way to see Sakura walking down the street with Tsunade, examining the papers in her hands. He looked to other way and saw the rest of his friends standing together.

He knew he was going to miss them all, and that they would miss him. But he had to do this. Whether or not this was his last day.

**Song five: Fences**

Kushina sat behind the glass, watching the eyes that stared back at her. She was young and her chakra was special, everyone wanted it, now someone had her… and it. They were trying to make her as miserable as possible. Giving her food only one every few weeks, they thought she was going to crack and give in.

But Kushina was stronger than that. She didn't need food to survive. She smiled at the person who kidnapped her. "I like this place. It's nice."

The guards looked astounded. No one so far that they have captured had told them they liked their cell. They decided to up her punishment. They brought in wipes and slashed them against her arms. She bit back the tears. She raised her fences and took the punishment.

**Song six: I Wanna Have Your Babies**

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but soon closed it, smiling. "What?" He smiled, acknowledging that he knew I was going to say something.

"Oh, its nothing." I giggled, looking away. "Nothing at all." I said getting closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him.

He kissed me back. "Tenten, are you sure it's nothing?" He smirked, lifting her up and twirling her around.

Tenten shook her head. "I know that it's more than nothing." She pushed him back onto his bed. "Let's get serious, because I wanna have your babies." She smiled and kissed him again.

**Song seven: Break Even**

Sakura took a deep breathe, fearing it was her last. She prayed that this was all a dream, she curled up in a ball, thinking about all the times her and Sasuke had spent together, knowing that right now, he was off somewhere, doing whatever he pleased.

She realized that the days when she was smiling and having fun, those were the days Sasuke went around sulking and in a bad mood. He had Karin now, he didn't need anybody else, she made him feel like no one could be at a higher rank than him. She laid awake all night, not getting one hour of sleep, while Sasuke slept like a baby all night long. Sakura knew that the best thing to happen to her was Sasuke, no one could have made her feel better.

The next time she saw him, she didn't know what to say, everytime she tried to speak, her words got mixed up and nothing came out right. Although he could open his mouth and he wouldn't skip a beat, no stuttering, no nothing. His heart was still one, while her's was in two and the pieces weren't even peices, they were jagged and rough.

**Song eight: Midnight Romeo**

Sai leaned down, his face very close to Ino's. "Meet me at my back door. We will make history tonight, trust me." He pressed his lips quickly to her's and ran to his car, speeding away from the school.

Ino walked to his back door, it was very close to midnight. She went to knock but Sai opened the door and met her with a kiss, he put her hands on her hips and pulled her inside. Sai's heart beat sped up, his hands moving slower and slower over Ino's body. "Say no if this feels wrong." Ino stayed quiet, only kissed him once more. He pulled back, "Let's have a dare?"

Ino's eyebrow raised, "What kind of bet?" She put her hands on her hips.

Sai chuckled at her question. "Show me yours, and I'll show you mine." He smirked, pulling his shirt off.

"Would you be my midnight Romeo?" Ino smiled as she pulled at her clothes.

**Song nine: Starstruckk (3oh!3)**

"Damn. She is fine." Suigetsu whistled at the girl as she walked by. She was wearing very short shorts that showed off her amazing legs and a shirt that showed her navel. Sasuke agreed with Suigetsu, the girl was hot, her flaming red hair blew with the wind and her long shirt flew behind her, making more of her stomach show.

Sai's mouth dropped, he was mesmerized by the girl that was in front of him. Kiba was drooling, he moved his hand up and wiped it away. Ino stood in front of them, her shirt was very low cut and almost see through, her skirt was shorts, as if it wasn't there.

**Song ten: Diary**

Naruto picked up the book that read "Sakura" on the cover of it. He unlatched the lock and opened it. The first page stung him, it told him that she was falling out of love with him and in love with Sasuke. He flipped to the next page, Sakura wrote that the things Naruto does for her isn't enough, that she needs more. Page three told Naruto that she wanted to tell him but just couldn't come up with the words to say it. He didn't want to but he turned the page, it displayed a picture of Sakura and Sasuke, it was marked the day that she told him she was going out with her friends. Page four says that she likes to have sex with him everynight that he is out working late, Sasuke would come over everynight and that made her addicted to his sex. Sakura wrote on page five all the things that she knew isn't right about what she was doing, she realized all of these things but couldn't get herself to stop with it all. Again, he turned the page, closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what it said. He couldn't bring himself to realize that she couldn't handle the situation.


End file.
